


Virgin's Luck

by Ritiri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, I'm just a pervert, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritiri/pseuds/Ritiri
Summary: Stiles goes looking for the body alone and the night ends with him on his back for Peter Hale.





	Virgin's Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a pervert and I'm basically putting all the dirt in my mind into words. This is not going to be well written, there won't be a plot and Stiles if going to get screwed a lot, especially in the upcoming chapters, by a lot of different people. It will be unrealistic, immoral and downright disgusting, so proceed at your own risk.

Stiles kept his ears open, his usually clumsy and hurried steps carefully treading over the forest floor. He'd already taken a nasty fall and his forehead was probably bleeding, but there was no way he was going back without finding the body. Maybe he should have asked Scott to come up with him, and that had been his initial plan, but he wanted to get in and out without running into his dad and for that, he couldn't afford to lose the time it would have taken to get to Scott's house, wake him up and most of all, to convince him to actually go looking for a dead body at night inside the preserve.  
After what seemed like more time than Stiles had hoped to stay undiscovered by the Sheriff, he decided to turn back, the excitement giving way to tiredness, and the ache of the cut and the bruises he no doubt was now sporting went from bothersome to encumbering. So of course, it was precisely at this moment that he saw something red and glowing in the bushes, and his stupid body took a step in the direction of said bush to investigate like some extra from the set of a cheap horror movie. Stiles was going to need to have a word with his feet about possibly being suicidal. As his brain caught up and he started to run in the opposite direction, the red materialized into eyes, eyes that were attached to a huge, hairy beast. Now, Stiles would be in deep shit if this was a mountain lion, but whatever this creature was, it didn't just make him worry about his physical well being, but rather gave them chills. There was something unnatural about it, foul and as the beast leapt on him, knocking Stiles to the ground, settling on top of him, growling right next to his ear, he said his final prayers. He tried to remember what was the last thing he'd said to his dad. He'd told him he was going to bed early when his father had left after getting dispatch call. The last thing he'd said to his father had been a lie. He wondered how the beast would kill him. Would it maul him half to death and leave him disfigured? Would it go for the jugular and kill him quickly? Would it devour him alive? Stiles lay there wondering, his eyes closed, and whispered," I love you, dad. I'm sorry, Mom." And then he waited.  
He waited and waited. And then he felt it. The beast was no longer growling. It seemed content to just lay on top of him, rubbing it's snout back and worth into his buzzed head like it was some sort of scratch post and slowly humping its lower body into Stiles's behind.  
Oh. It wasn't angry. It was...umm, horny? Fucking great. Figures that the first creature to show that sort of interest in Stiles would be an animal.  
As Stiles's mind registered that immediate death was not on the cards, he catalouged the beast's characteristics. It was bipedal. How had it taken him so long to realize that? Stiles slightly turned his head to the side to relieve the pressure on his forehead wound, and the beast shifted with him, now lying next to Stiles, still holding him down with its legs. His legs, judging by what Stiles could feel.  
Stiles started to think of a way to get out of the bizarre situation, making a conscious decision to not acknowledge that he was currently being rutted against by what was most definitely a werewolf. Nope, not going to think about it.  
But it was getting increasingly difficult as the beast started showcasing that it was no mere beast and was in posession of opposable thumbs. Deft fingers unbuckled his jeans and a warm, furry hand, ridged by the feel of it, slid inside Stiles's boxers, cupping his length. The shock had Stiles bucking and then scrambling to get away but another arm had slid around his torso to hold him firm.  
The fingers slid backwards from his cock to his balls, squeezing almost too harshly, causing Stiles to groan loadly. The hand withdrew and the weight lifted off his body, but within seconds, Stiles found himself laying across the werewolf's lap, his pants around his ankles and a hand striking against his now exposed ass. Before he could even compute what was happening to him, the hand had delivered a dozen more slaps, causing his ass to sting. But what horrified Stiles most was his saluting cock, dripping from the rough treatment. The creature's hands continued to strike, alternating between cheeks until his ass throbbed at the same rhythm as the want in his cock. After around 15 minutes of being spanked out in the forest, in the open where anybody could see him, the creature took hold of Stiles's cheeks and spread them wide, baring his virgin hole to the cool night air. It spit harshly on his hole and then pushed Stiles off of him.  
Stiles landed on his hands and knees, body trembling. A growl from behind him had him turning, finally seeing the beast. It stood tall, shoulders twice the width of Stiles's and body hard and hairy. He was also naked, his cock humongous and angry looking. While Stiles himself was a respectable 7 inches, the creature had to be at least 13 inches and was certainly wider than anyone Stiles had seen, in the locker room or in porn. The beast stalked towards him, stopping to loom on top of him. He held one clawed finger out and dragged it down Stiles's chest, to his cock, moving to his taint and then finally to his hole, pressing the tip in slightly, before reaching up to take Stiles's hand in its own and dragging it to his ass. It didn't take too long for Stiles to understand that he wanted him to open himself up. Not wanting to get ripped open, Stiles slid a finger into his own mouth, wetting it and brought it down to his hole, sliding it in. The sting is his ass was in contrast with how numb he felt himself, too scared to cry or run. He added more fingers until he had three scissoring his hole apart, loosening it to be fucked. A choked sob escaped Stiles's mouth at his predicament. He was going to lose his virginity to a nightmarish creature in the open, and he was readying his hole for the assault like a shameless slut. The humiliating thoughts had his cock getting even harder.  
The beast licked stilled his hand and Stiles withdrew his fingers with a lewd pop, spreading his knees. The beast held his knees up, spreading them wider, exposing Stiles's red and open hole even more, and aligned his cock with the crack of Stiles's ass. It slid forward, and after a couple misses, managed to hit the jackpot, fucking inside Stiles's hole and filling it to the brim. Without a second's wait, he drew out and slammed back in, fucking harder and faster, causing Stiles to slide back and forth harshly on the forest floor. Stiles's mouth slackened in pain and the constant stimulation of his prostate as he was fucked like a bitch. Over the next three hours, the beast took him in several positions and several times, during which Stiles came multiple times. He was mounted from behind, his ass now loose like a cunt, accepting the cock pistoning in lovingly, frothing with the cum deposited in previous breedings. The constant sounds of flesh hitting flesh, the slurping sounds of his asspussy getting fucked and Stiles's moaning were obscene and loud, but it seemed like the Sheriff had no interest in this part of the preserve, for until morning, Stiles got fucked hard until the beast slammed his knot inside Stiles's pussy, causing him to faint.  
Stiles woke up to the feeling of the sun on his skin. He opened his crusty eyes and made to get up, before giving up with a wince at the horrible pain in his lower body. His clothes were lying next to his face, folded. Stiles gathered every ounce of strength in his body and put them on, and limped his way to his car. His ass was still leaking, the cum making his carseat wet. He had a few missed calls from his dad and a message from Scott, telling him he'd covered for him with this dad and to call him asap.  
As Stiles stood in front of his bathroom mirror, he took stock of the toll last night had taken on his body only to double back when he realized the wound on his forehead had healed. He would have thought last night had been a fever dream or a bad trip if not for his puffy abused nipples, chafed cock, red ass and obscenely gaping, dripping hole, more like a pussy than an asshole. His fingers reached behind to feel the openness of his hole, and of their own volition, slid in easily. His tunnel was hot to the touch, and it felt raw and beaten, but Stiles relished the pain, pressing in deeper. He put one leg on top of the counter to get a better look at his fucked hole being penetrated. He drilled his fingers in and out, and embraced the shame.  
" Yeah, take it you filthy slut. Getting your pussy pounded by a wolf in the forest like some stupid bitch. Gave it up to an animal. You deserve it."  
One tug of his cock had him shooting, and as he came down from the high of the orgasm, tears streaming down his face from the pleasure and humiliation, he stood there for a while, his ass cheeks spread, admiring his destroyed cunt.


End file.
